Prototype
by NotANerd133
Summary: A simple assignment, such as building a wheelchair, brings much more harm than intended. Korrasami.


_**Story: Prototype**_

_**Summary: A simple assignment, such as building a wheelchair, brings much more harm than intended.**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance **_

_**Chapter: One Shot**_

_**Pairing (s): Korrasami**_

_**A/N- Written during the Korra's recovery process way back in August. Was going to post this as a chapter to Missing but I thought it would be better as a one shot.**_

* * *

><p>The lights could be seen from a distance to anyone living on Air Temple Island.<p>

Blueprints were scattered across the desk, illuminated by a single lantern, while Asami gave a determined gaze to the wheelchair. It sat in the back corner; plain and dull looking to the point where Asami knew she had to step up her game. Her friend needed this, _Korra_ needed this. She sighed, collapsing on the stone cold floor. Asami fiddled with the dark ends of her hair in anxiety. Her plans to enhance Korra's modern wheelchair was more difficult than she thought it'd be.

Korra hadn't been the same for weeks and all Asami wanted was to see her smile.

She made a few changes on the model's design, but wasn't getting very far on actually building anything. The blueprints just stayed on her table, ideas wasting away, never to be touched again. It seemed she had these wonderful ideas and if she kept being indecisive, well, Asami was done for.

Outside dawn was beginning to show.

Asami put her head in her hands. A headache began crawling its way into the back of her mind. Everyone would wake up soon so she had to hurry and gather her papers. The garage door was locked whenever she wasn't here, but Asami didn't want to risk the chance of anyone seeing her plans. She decided to keep it as a surprise instead.

Asami got up, collected her papers and left.

* * *

><p>"Korra?"<p>

Her blue eyes opened slightly, blinking at the sunlight in her room. Asami sat in the chair closest to her bed. She tried to sit up better and a sharp pain entered her back. Korra gritted her teeth, trying to hide the excruciating pain. Asami gently pushed her down on the bed.

"Don't."

Korra listened. She turned her head in Asami's direction. "You're here."

Asami laughed softly. "I'm always here."

Korra smiled briefly though she winced while doing it. It didn't look natural, rather tight and less genuine.

"I came to check on you. That's my job, remember?"

Korra shut her eyes, breathing in and out slowly. "Is anyone else awake yet?"

"No," Asami reached to hold her hand. "They'll be over the same time as yesterday."

They heard a knock at the door. Asami felt Korra grip her hand harder.

Korra said meekly,"Stay."

Asami nodded and replied quietly. "Alright."

The door slid open and Bolin stepped forward. He looked bashful. "May I speak with Korra? Alone?"

He motioned his hands at the tired Avatar laying in bed. "It's about the favor. Y'know, the 'watch'." He made air quotes around the watch part.

Asami stared at Bolin quizzically. Korra would of mentioned something like this to her. She shrugged it off thinking thinking Korra forgot. Then again, if Bolin was involved...

"What's he talking about?"

Korra sighed while Bolin began his usual habit of rambling. "That's a very funny question. What are we talking about? Life? Problems? Aren't we all just speaking?"

Asami continued staring at the Avatar and Korra sinked lower into the mattress. Korra sent glares at Bolin.

"Enough, Bolin." Korra said exasperated. "Tell her."

"Tell me what?" She glanced back at Bolin who grinned crazily.

"Well," He walked closer to her chair,"I know what you've been doing these past few days."

"You spied on me?"

"It's not spying if you don't cover your windows."

Asami smirked. "True. I'll give you credit for that."

Korra apologized saying,"I haven't seen you in a while. It was only a couple days -"

Asami cut her off. "I visit when you're sleeping sometimes."

"I get that, but I," Korra stared at their hands, hoping Asami wouldn't see her blush. "I missed you. A lot."

She brushed stray strands of hair from Korra's face. "I'm always here for you, right?"

"Right."

"So when I help you get dressed, take you out for fresh air, or just talk to you before the medicine makes you drowsy, I'm by your side?"

Korra nodded. "We spend time together and, I don't know, I get this tingling feeling. The one I...forget it."

Bolin backed out the door. "I'll just leave you two alone. Give you some space. For girl time. The conversation of two girls. Discussing girly stuff -"

Asami smiled. "Thanks, Bolin."

He slid the door closed.

"You can talk to me anytime if you need anything." Asami reassured her. She waited until Korra was ready.

Korra kept her stare focused on the wall, wishing she would have stayed asleep. It didn't bother her that Asami spent time constructing a wheelchair for her either because she's done projects like that before and it never bothered her as much as it did now. The scary thing was that Korra thought Asami didn't care if she was left alone by herself. Others helped and visited but this was different. She was different.

"I was scared. I was so scared." Asami hugged her.

"I thought you couldn't stand me anymore. I'm a burden on everyone's shoulders. Just some weight that holds them down. It's true isn't it? The world doesn't need me anymore. You don't need me anymore." Korra sobbed into Asami's shirt.

"That's not true. I won't abandon you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my work." Asami cradled the Avatar in her arms as she laid down next to her. The crying filled the room, bouncing back and forth on the walls, ricochets itself until Korra regains her self control.

She latches on to Asami like a life line. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They stayed like that for a while; Korra embracing the silence as if she depended on it. The moment wouldn't last and they knew it but held on regardless of who saw them.


End file.
